


a six foot slab of muscle and a skinny kid with a bowl cut

by willneverbreakme



Category: Free!
Genre: Love Bites, Teeth, eventual lime, lots of thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbreakme/pseuds/willneverbreakme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin has a lot of problems which only exist in his head, and Ai has a definite thing for Rin's teeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a newfound lack of self-control

He could do this, he could kiss gently, he was used to it by now. Ai wasn't the first person he'd kissed, he'd learned how to be a good kisser, how to do it softly and sweetly and carefully, how to keep people protected from his teeth when they were making out and how to tone down his usual passion. It was too much for people, he knew it. His teeth were sharp and they hurt, no one liked to get bitten, and he was too forceful otherwise. Rin was used to this, and his self-control was always enough to keep a grip on himself and stop him from getting carried away even when, well... even in situations where he let almost everything else go.

It had been years since he had questioned this, since he'd even wondered what it would be like to just let it all go and go in for it like he really wanted to, he'd never let himself. That kind of thinking was dangerous. Rin had excellent self-control and never let himself think about that kind of thing, all it would ever get him was dumped.

But if Rin had such excellent self-control, then why on earth was he out jogging at one o'clock in the morning after having left a very confused and somewhat concerned Nitori on his bed? Well, he told himself he was jogging, what he was really doing was running, running away from his problems.

"Shit." he swore under his breath, putting on an extra spurt of speed until he was downright sprinting away from that last though. He couldn't keep it up at that speed though, and had to stop, bending over double to lean his hands on his thighs as he caught his breath. "Shit."

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he was always so angry and brash and kept falling for people who were so soft and fragile, it wasn't fair that he had ridiculous shark teeth that made kissing a nightmare, and it wasn't fair that after all this time and all this effort his control was being cracked wide open by a skinny kid with a bowl cut. "Shit."

Rin pulled himself together as much as he could and turned back, figuring that he should probably get back to school before someone checked in and found him gone, or Nitori started to panic that he'd been raped and brutally murdered in a ditch or something and told a teacher. Deliberately not thinking about Ai, _Ai and his pretty face, his soft white skin that was just begging to be marked by him in some way, to be claimed by Rin's mouth and..._ damn it **not** thinking about that, Rin jogged back, though noticeably slower now.

Rin vaulted the gate that blocked people from entering the building without a key card, not wanting it to show up on the system that Rin Matsuoka had got back in at half past one, and quietly headed back to his own room, pausing outside to muster all of his control before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

He needn't have bothered. Ai was asleep, curled up on Rin's bed with a concerned frown furrowing his brow. Rin sighed and couldn't keep the smile back from his lips. He bent down and pressed a tender kiss to Ai's forehead, smiling as he watched the boy’s brow unfurrow, then gently moved him on his bed so that he was under the covers.

Rin debated for a moment as to whether he should take Nitori's bed, since Nitori was in his, or just sleep in his own bunk with Nitori, but gave up when he realised that the whole thing was really just a farce in an attempt to assuage his pride for the moment when he crawled in next to his Nitori. Delaying the inevitable no longer, Rin stripped down and slid in next to Ai, careful not to wake him as he pulled him close and wrapped an arm around him, pressing his lips gently to Ai's neck as he shut his eyes. In his sleep, Ai smiled.


	2. a nice way to wake up

If you started dating Rin Matsuoka, you would be likely to discover all kinds of unexpected things about him, even if you had been ~~stalking him~~ ~~watching him~~ as close to him as Aiichirou Nitori was.  Everything from the way Rin looked when he was sleeping (a rare sighting, as Rin preferred to sleep completely under the covers with a pillow over his head when he slept alone) to the way he kissed, and the way his arms always wrapped around Ai’s waist and his hands always gripped like he was never going to let go but never ever let it hurt. There were some things that weren’t new, like his jealousy, but even that felt different and unknown when it was directed, not at Nanase Haruka or another Iwatobi boy, but at random people or even inanimate objects which had diverted Ai’s attention.

And, despite the occasional irritation Ai felt when he noticed how intently Rin was glaring at a puppy that Ai had gone over to pet, Ai wouldn’t change a single one of these things about Rin. Especially not the way it felt to wake up to the feel of Rin’s strong arm arounds his waist and hand on his hip. He smiled to himself, unwilling to open his eyes just yet and trying to focus on his sense of touch alone. It was warm under the blanket, safe and warm and quiet and oh so perfect.

He felt Rin beginning to stir behind him, his chest pressed against Ai’s back was beginning to shift, and he moved his head a little to press soft kisses to Ai’s neck. Ai smiled as he arched his neck, trying and quite probably failing to prevent himself from purring like a cat. He felt Rin smile against his throat. “Morning.” Rin’s voice was still low and rough, and not quite awake. Give him a few minutes to wake up and he’d probably start acting like an arse again, but just now was lovely.

Ai had become quite proficient in Rin-speak over the past few months. It had taken a while to get the hang of, but he reckoned he was pretty good at it by now. Fortunately since Rin had made up with his Iwatobi friends Ai hadn’t had so much translating to do, but Rin was still awkward when it came to conversing like a normal human being on any number of topics. Some phrases were more common than others, for instance “I don’t have to do shit” was often Rin-speak for “we don’t need to if you don’t want to”, and “fuck you” could mean either “I see your point” or “keep doing that”. Then again it could also have two much more literal translations, but they were a lot easier to decipher.

“Fuck it all.” Muttered Rin. _I don’t want to get up and if you don’t make me I will stay here like this all day._  
Ai rolled his eyes affectionately and huffed his amused disapproval. Ai looked over to the clock on the wall, then turned round to kiss Rin briefly on the lips, “We should really get up now senpai, we’ll be late for breakfast if we...”  
“Just one kiss? Aw come on Ai.” Rin’s tone was no longer as pleasant as it had been, it was beginning to grow a slightly acidic edge, and Rin looked dangerously close to shoving a pillow over his head, and Ai knew from experience that if he did that Ai would just have to leave him there to get up on his own and hope that he turned up at classes before they finished.

Ai complied, leaning towards Rin for another quick kiss and missing the slightly devious look in Rin’s eyes until it was too late. Rin had no intention of allowing another brief or chaste kiss, and his arms quickly moved to trap Ai in place (not that Ai would actually try to resist) so that he could kiss him properly, allowing his tongue to delve into Ai’s mouth and deliberately moaning almost obscenely in a way that was guaranteed to leave Ai flushed and breathing far more heavily than normal when he pulled away.

Sure enough, when Rin pulled away and got up out of bed, he left Ai there flustered and breathing like he’d just swum 200 metres. Rin grinned back at him as Ai tried to frown. “Th-that’s not fair senpai.”  
“Don’t pretend like you didn’t enjoy it though Ai,” Rin flashed his shark-like teeth in another grin and Ai’s breath seemed to hitch again.  
“It’s still not fair.” Pouting now, Ai got up and joined Rin as they began to get dressed for school.

They both knew how unfair it was, that Ai had never gotten over how much he loved being kissed. He’d had fairly little experience before Rin and each time Rin kissed him it felt like the first time all over again. Ai never ceased to be surprised by the way Rin kissed, how gentle he was. Everything else he did, he did with a passion that verged on anger and violence, he did it firmly and decisively and took very definite control.  
But when he kissed, it was all so careful, so gentle, like he was scared that Nitori might break at the slightest touch, or leave him at any moment.  
  
Ai liked this rare side of Rin, he liked being treated so carefully, it almost felt like he was being savoured and treasured, something Rin would never say or admit to doing.  
But as much as he liked it, it wasn't what he wanted. When he had imagined kissing Rin it had always been different, in his fantasies Rin had always been more dominant, he had taken control of both Ai and the kiss, and he had done it with the same obsessive fury with which he trained. And he had also been an awful lot more generous with his teeth.

Those strange, shark-like teeth of his were some discussed regularly in the school gossip, mostly in awed or disgusted tones. Most people thought they were weird or scary, but Ai, he freaking _loved_ Rin's teeth. It had always been a private fantasy of his, a personal kink, to be bitten and marked and taken like that. Whenever he thought of kissing Rin he thought of Rin's teeth, and whenever he thought of Rin's teeth he thought of them biting him, and he'd have to suppress the urge to shiver.  
  
The problem of course was that Rin was reluctant to use his teeth, and Nitori was more than reluctant to ask him, as that would inevitably imply that there was something wrong with Rin's kissing and there was no way Ai wanted to say anything like that. One did not simply call Rin Matsuoka inadequate. 

“Hey Ai, you coming?”  
Ai brought himself back to reality and nodded enthusiastically, sitting down on the edge of Rin’s bed to tie up his shoes as Rin slung his bag over his shoulder and waited by the door for him. Ai reached up a hand to Rin’s face as he stood on tiptoe a little to kiss his other cheek, blushing a little as they left for breakfast together. 


	3. in which Ai can't help but daydream

Ai would not be the first to _admit_ to daydreaming in class, but he did it nonetheless. He always made sure to work extra hard to catch up after he caught himself doing it, but it was a hard habit to break and he was doing it more than ever these days. The fact that most of his daydreams tended to involve a certain Rin Matsuoka was merely incidental, he was sure, but, since he was on that topic he might as well do it properly...right?

In his mind’s eye he followed the track Rin left in the water when he swam and watched a beaded droplet making its way down Rin's chest, he saw Rin’s crimson hair falling over his face as he pulled off his swim cap with a sharp-toothed grin, and with the thought of those teeth his brain wondered back to his earlier thoughts about kissing Rin. What would it be like to feel those teeth with his tongue? Would they feel as sharp as they looked or would they, like Rin himself, appear more dangerous than they were. He practically lost himself in thoughts of how it would feel to be bitten by those sharp white daggers, and what he wouldn’t do to have Rin let go of his control like that. What would he do? What could he do?

Subtlety was definitely not working. Any time Ai made a hint Rin either ignored it, didn’t understand it or didn’t care. Whenever he tried to do something to make Rin use his teeth, move forward to push their lips together more firmly, or muster his courage to be the one to bite Rin first, Rin either ignored him again or pulled away. Sometimes he even just left.

When he thought about it, he realised that subtlety wasn’t ever going to work and he didn’t know why he had thought it would in the first place. He supposed it was just easier that way and required less courage. There was nothing subtle about Rin Matsuoka, not his bright red hair or his strange shark teeth, not his strangely red eyes or his muscular frame, and there was definitely nothing in his aggressive, abrasive personality or aura of power and casual disinterest that didn’t stand out. No, if one wanted to deal with Rin, one would have to be willing to be as bold as Rin was, and Ai was working on it. Just not quite now...

Oh god, did Rin even want to be like that with him? What if Rin just liked kissing gently, maybe that was just how he was and he didn’t want to use his teeth? Ai would never ask his senpai to do something he didn’t want to, even if the chances of Rin acting against his own will were pretty slim. But Rin was actually more insecure than he liked people to think, would he just do as Ai asked even if he didn’t like it so that Ai wouldn’t think any less of him?

Ai shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the idea of making Rin do something he really didn’t want to, especially something like _that_ was making him feel queasy. He felt guilty even just thinking about it. But, he had been so sure this was what Rin wanted. The things Rin wanted he often didn’t let himself have, and that would explain why Rin walked out every time Ai had thought he might finally have gotten through to him, why it sometimes seemed that he changed his mind when his lips were halfway to Ai’s throat, going from biting to kissing. Should he respect Rin’s wish to not do it, or should he encourage him to do what he really wanted? Maybe Rin was only holding back because he thought Ai wouldn’t like it, maybe the only reason he wasn’t using his teeth a lot and being ass passionate because he thought Ai wouldn’t want him to!

Ai stopped himself there; he should try not to think like that. He was probably just getting his hopes up for no reason and then he’d just end up disappointed. But, he thought cheerfully, just so long as he accepted that it probably wasn’t going to happen and that this just wasn’t what Rin wanted, there was no reason he shouldn’t think about it anymore. Just not in class.

And with that, Ai nodded to himself reassuringly and with a certain finality, and returned his attention to what the teacher was saying. For now.


	4. in which Rin can't help but daydream

Rin Matsuoka probably would be among the first to admit to daydreaming in class, although he would probably call it ‘not bothering to listen to the teacher because he knew it already’. Although Rin was far from modest, it was often true. The curriculum in Australia was different, so while there were some things the others knew that he did not, there were other things that he had already learned and no longer cared about; especially English. He was already fluent in it, even if the teacher did sometimes have a go at him for his Australian accent, and he really didn’t need to be in lessons. He was only taking it for an easy grade, and for a chance to get a decent nap every now and again he supposed.

But he wasn’t supposing right now, he was daydreaming, and his mind was occupied elsewhere. Nitori wasn’t the first person Rin had been in to, he wasn’t even the first guy, but ‘ _damn it this was getting ridiculous’_ , is what Rin would have thought if he had been able to drag himself away from thinking about Ai.

Rin Matsuoka didn’t get crushes, he got interested in people, he got the urge to kiss them and touch them have their hands on him, but aside from thinking about what they would feel like (preferably alone in his room), he never really thought about them.

Well, he never used to think about them. Whether Rin had changed since coming back from Australia or whether there was just something ~~special~~ different about Ai, Rin wasn’t sure, but the fact of the matter was that he thought of Ai far more than he had thought about anyone else. Ai hadn't just happened to Rin in the same way that some girl at a party had ever 'happened' to Rin, he hadn't 'happened' like some guy in Rin's class that he had hadn’t been able to stop staring at, Ai had happened to Rin slowly and steadily, and then all at once until at the end, he had happened almost like Haru, only in a different way. Ai wasn't a competition like Haru, and he wasn’t just a cheap fling or a short term interest like the others had been. Ai had gone from his annoying and unshakable sidekick to a huge feature of Rin's life who inspired more passion and emotion in him than pretty much anyone else combined.

Rin had less than no idea exactly how or why he had ended up falling for a skinny kid with a bowl cut who was essentially his own personal pilot fish, but somewhere between "pass me my towel" and "don't call me senpai" it had happened. But as much as Rin enjoyed his new emotional freedom and the happiness it, and Ai and being with Ai, brought him, Ai and being with Ai fucking terrified him.

Despite the fact that Rin was a six foot slab of well-defined muscle with a history of getting into (and winning) fights, and Ai was a short skinny nerd who hid behind his fingers when there was violence on the news, Ai was very scary to Rin.

Well, not Ai himself, but the effect he had on Rin was scary. There was something about him that, where it had once got his back up, now had an almost overwhelming effect of lowering Rin's defences and relaxing him, making him more expressive (but not in an overly gay or emotional way because, screwing another guy or not, Rin just wasn't that kind of guy).

There was a lot of stuff bottled up in Rin still, and it was that way for a reason. It wasn't just stuff _he_ didn't want to deal with, it was stuff other people didn't want to deal with, and he didn't want them to deal with it. Generally this was because people dealt with it by ignoring him, it or both, so it was bottled for a reason. One of those things was his anger.

Okay, so perhaps his anger wasn't very well bottled, but that was just general anger when shit pissed him off. It was spontaneous and burned itself out quickly and nowadays the most hurt anyone got was his own scraped knuckles and a dent in either a punching bag or a wall. Well, he yelled occasionally but he generally kinda apologised afterwards, and everyone knew it was nothing personal, Rin yelled at everyone. Most people had taken to just ignoring him when he was in a bad mood.

The kind of anger he kept bottled though, it was the kind that always burned. It wasn't so much as anger as passion displaced and displayed in pretty much the only way he knew how. 

So yes, he bottled his passion in relationships. It wasn't the kind of passion you get in love stories and teen romance books, not the kind that announced its undying devotion and was willing to lie down its life for love, in Rin's opinion it was more the kind of passion you get in police report files, the kind of passion that drove him to come off as possessive and demanding, dominant to the point of abusive and all manner of other unpleasant things. Nobody wanted to deal with that shit, and no one should have to. Especially not Ai.

So, instead of dealing with it, Rin preferred to hide it and conceal it and pretend it wasn't there, which over the years he had gotten pretty good at, so good he'd almost forgotten it himself. What scared him about Aiichiro Nitori was that for the first time, that bottle was threatening to uncork.

But Rin was thinking about exactly none of this in his English class because he was far too busy wondering exactly what his innocent Nitori would look like if Rin went down on him in the shower.


	5. in which Ai's actions are somewhat unexpected but entirely welcome

By the end of the English lesson, Rin had most unfortunately realised that he would probably never be able to see what Ai would look like if Rin went down on him in the shower, because as swimmers it would be pretty awkward for both of them if they were ever to associate showers with anything sexual. However that didn’t mean that the mental image of it hadn’t been enjoyable or that he wasn’t still hugely looking forward to seeing Ai at the end of the day. It was the only thing that kept him going through his literature lesson, especially because he had never given a shit about metaphors.

“Why don’t you just say what the thing goddamn is rather than pretending that it’s something else?” He asked Ai frustratedly when they were back in their rooms. Ai said nothing, as he knew that this was not really something to which Rin wanted a reply, and because personally he disagreed with Rin. Ai rather liked metaphors. But it wasn’t worth the fight.  
He contented himself to just stroking Rin’s hair vaguely as Rin lay on the bed with his head in Ai’s lap.

If he was honest he wasn’t really listening, he alternated between half paying attention and losing himself in thought. It took him a few moments to notice that Rin had stopped talking and was now staring up at him with silent intent, a clouded but familiar expression in his eyes and words that he never voiced. _Just kiss me already._

Who was Ai to say no?

His lips quirked in a brief smile, trying not to let Rin think he was laughing at him, as he lent down towards his senpai, Rin quickly rising from the bed to meet his lips.

“Matsuoka-kun, Nitori-kun! Open up!” Captain Mikoshiba called from the other side of the door, banging on it a few times to make sure they heard.  
They parted, Ai blushing, Rin scowling. Ai made to get up but Rin pushed him back down.  
 _Stay._  
“Matsuoka-senpai!” Ai whispered worriedly.  
“Just leave it, he’ll go away.” Rin reassured him as quietly as possible.  
“Hey, open the door!”

Ai bit his lip, his eyes darting anxiously around. It was awfully rude not to answer the door and just leave someone waiting like that...   
Rin held firm, his expression resolute.  
“Hey!” The voice called from the other side of the door.  
Ai bit his lip nervously.  
 _Don’t._ Rin implored silently.  
Ai caved, darting up to open the door to Mikoshiba and babbling apologies and excuses. He looked briefly over at Rin as apologetic words continued to spill from his mouth.  
 _Coward._ Said Rin's eyes.  
Yes yes, he knew.

“What was it you wanted Mikoshiba?” Asked Rin impatiently, interrupting Ai’s flow.

Mikoshiba wasn’t surprised at the abruptness, he was used to it from Rin. Frankly he’d have been more concerned to have received a warm welcome. He ignored it however, along with the meaningless apologies he likewise expected from Nitori.  
“Practice is an hour earlier tomorrow, and we’re sharing it with Iwatobi again.”  
“Early _again_?” Rin waited for his captain to frown, disappointed that his complaint didn’t elicit a reaction.  
“I want some time to practice as a team before the others get here.”  
As if to compensate for Mikoshiba’s continued cheer, Rin scowled.   
“Why do we keep having joint practices with Iwatobi? They’ve got their own pool now and it’s not too cold to swim outside yet.”

The captain’s cheeks began to redden ever so slightly, but he hid it well. “Just because they can make do with their pool it doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be generous and allow them to use ours. Besides it will be good for everyone to get used to...”  
“Ogle my sister in your own time Mikoshiba. Don’t wake us up an hour early to do it in front of me.”

Mikoshiba’s cheels turned the colour of his hair and took half a step backwards. He began to stutter out something that attempted to sound affronted and deny the accusation, but fortunately for all involved, Nitori broke in.   
“We’ll be there on time captain, we’ll see you there tomorrow. I imagine you’ll want to tell the rest of the team?”  
Rescue by Nitori was not a common occurrence, but Mikoshiba was far too grateful for an excuse to vacate a room in which Rin Matsuoka was glaring at him murderously and cracking his knuckles to truly appreciate the event, and was in any case far too busy vacating said room to thank him for it.

Ai shut the door behind his captain and went back to Rin on the bed. Rin was scowling and muttering something that involved the words _“damn Mikoshiba”, “innocent young girl”_ and _“too young”_ , and looking utterly furious as he did so (though was thankfully no longer cracking his knuckles).  
As much as he liked Rin and cared about the things that were important to him, Rin’s sister was in all honesty older than Ai was himself, and Rin evidently had no problems with him dating, and he had heard this particular rant a number of times before.

Ai decided that the best way to attract Rin’s attention would be to sit in his lap.

He wasn’t wrong, he could almost hear Rin’s neck snap with the speed of his sudden movement as he immediately looked up at him. Ai was blushing deeply and hardly able to believe his own boldness, biting his lip as he tried to pull himself together and take advantage of the situation.

Ai bent down to press his lips to Rin's, aware that he had Rin’s full and undiverted attention, but drew back when Rin tried to reciprocate, to wrap his arms around Ai. Rin hissed his displeasure softly.  
"Don't move." Ai’s voice was barely above a whisper but Rin was sure he felt it right through his body. Rin swallowed, his eyes fixed on Ai.

Ai sounded far more composed than he felt. Although he managed to appear calm and controlled, internally he was having a minor mental breakdown that resembled a cross between a fangirling fit and a panic attack. _Rin was actually letting him do this._ His senpai was actually letting him do this, letting him sit in his lap and press his lips to his neck, letting him trace his fingers over his stomach under his shirt.

"Arms." Ai said calmly. Utterly mute, unable to speak, unable to move, unable to so much as think, Rin could do nothing but obey. He lifted his arms obediently and let Ai remove his shirt. Ai began to panic a little when Rin’s shirt caught and he couldn’t get it off, but thankfully he was able to sort it out easily and after that it came off without a hitch. Ai breathed a sigh of relief.

Rin's breath hitched as Ai traced patterns over his chest with his fingers and leaned _almost_ close enough for Rin to feel the cotton of Ai’s shirt as he looped his arms up under Rin's and traced his shoulder blades. He shut his eyes and sucked in an audible breath as Ai sucked a spot on his chest, exhaling with a jolt, his eyes snapping open when Ai gave a little nip with his teeth. Dear lord Ai was going to kill him _(if Ai didn’t give himself a heart attack first)_.

Ai’s palms were pressed against his shoulder blades and Rin could feel the soft pads of his fingertips against his skin. Then he felt a sharp bite of nails as Ai pressed harder, digging his fingers into Rin’s muscular back. Rin bit his lip and let his eyes fall half shut. A sudden groan left his throat as Ai raked his nails gently down Rin's back, glad that Rin’s eyes were shut so he couldn’t see him biting his lip anxiously and trying not to screw up his own eyes.

It was barely hard enough to scratch but Rin was going insane. His eyes snapped open and his fingers were twitching, desperate to reach out and grab Ai, to pull him close and...  
"Senpai." A soft warning from Ai.  
Oh god he should not be allowed to call him that when they were doing this, Rin couldn’t help but moan.

Ai's hands were on the move again, marvelling at himself for being so bold but not wasting the opportunity to explore every inch of Rin, his back and his chest and his stomach and his neck.

Rin wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't been experiencing it personally, but to him Ai seemed like the ultimate tease, mixing just enough pleasure with just a little bit of pain, just enough contact to keep him engaged but just  _not enough contact_ , and his fingers were playing with the waistband of Rin's jeans and his chest was so very nearly against Rin's and oh god his fingers had found the elastic of Rin's underwear and _oh god_. Rin swallowed hard but he couldn't do it anymore he couldn't stay still he couldn't keep his hands off Ai a second longer he felt like he was going to explode he was going to die if Ai didn't stop doing that or if he couldn't put his hands on his Nitori right...

Ai pulled away suddenly. He looked somewhat disappointed in Rin and shook his head slightly as he slipped from Rin's lap.

Rin was frozen as he watched Ai leave, quietly announcing that he was going to the library to study. He didn't move a muscle until he heard the door snap shut behind Ai, then he let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and fell backwards onto the bed. Fuck. He was going to have to do more than running to clear his head.


	6. in which thoughts are somewhat persistent

 

 

If Rin had been truly with it, he would have noticed that Ai couldn't possibly be working in the library without his bag or books. Instead, Ai had walked out of the dorm, turned left, walked around the building and sat down against the trunk of a tree some short way behind. Why exactly he had gone here was entirely unknown to anyone, especially Ai at this point, mainly because he had other things to think about (though admittedly when he did get round to thinking about it he still didn't know).  
He had kissed Rin Matsuoka, and not just kissed him. Dear god he was blushing again just thinking about it. He cupped his hands to his tomato cheeks in an attempt to cool them and bring the colour back to normal while his mind did cartwheels. Had he really been that assertive? That forward about what he wanted? Ai had never been forward enough to tell someone which flavour of sandwich he wanted, never mind to tell them to hold still while he...

His hands were suddenly insufficient to cool the blush from his face.

Well, if nothing else he had succeeded in being unsubtle. Hopefully Rin would get the hint?  
It sounded unlikely even to Ai, but then again, he remembered the expression on Rin's face after he had bitten him. Yes, he would be surprised if that never came up again.

  
  
Most days swimming was exactly what Rin needed to clear his mind. It was like the water rushing past his head swept through it, flushing out unwanted thoughts and leaving his mind crystal clear. But unfortunately, this was not one of those days. Hell, today all it seemed to do was give him more time alone with his thoughts.  
  
What on earth had gotten into Ai today? No, he wasn't even going to go there. He decided to file it under "questions I will never ask and I'm not sure I want the answer to", along with how far would Ai have gone if Rin hadn't moved  (and how could Rin get him to do it again). There were suddenly quite a few questions in that folder. Rin shook his head; he wasn't going to think about that anymore today.  
  
He wasn't sure quite what had surprised him most about Ai, that he had taken control like that or what he had done. Ai was the last person he had expected to be assertive, and definitely the last person he had expected to... Bite.  
 _No, no, shut up._ now was really not a good time to be thinking about that no shut up no.  
  
Quickly tearing his mind away from Ai and his teeth, Rin put on a spurt of speed in an attempt to out-swim his thoughts. As soon as he slowed down they caught up again.  
He was still surprised that Ai had even wanted to do things like that, almost more surprised that Ai had had the guts to do it. Of all the people he had expected to want to take control or to want to (bite), Rin would not have picked Ai. Did he, like that kind of thing? Was that what he wanted?  
 _No shut up don't even go there_  
Yes, that particular thought was right, this was a train of thought he could not afford to follow, he couldn't risk where it might lead.   
  
Rin managed another few lengths with his mind blissfully blank of anything but his shape in the water and the timing of his strokes. He finished at the end of the pool with a gasp as he surfaced, pulling off his hat and goggles and running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Senpai?"

Rin looked up to see Nitori's smiling face, leaning over as he extended an arm to help him out of the pool. Rin gave him a sharp toothed grin as he took Ai's hand and climbed out of the pool.  
"What's up Ai." Rin grinned and reached an arm around the boy's waist, pulling him in close to press a kiss to his lips.

"Arugh!" Ai squealed in disgust as Rin's wet skin pressed onto his clothes, attempting to bat him off in horror as the fabric of his shirt and trousers turned dark with water from the pool. "Argh, senpai!"  
  
Rin just laughed and pulled a struggling Ai in for a full on hug, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing.   
Ai gave up struggling, sighing as Rin grinned.

  


"Can you let go of me now senpai."  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Senpai! I'm getting wet!"  
  
"You're not the first person to tell me that."  
  
"S-senpai!" Ai gasped, blushing bright red.  
  
Rin laughed, finally releasing Ai (who was now somewhat damp).  
  
Ai looked down at himself, pulling his wet shirt away from where it was sticking to his skin and pouting when it just went straight back to stick to him.  
Rin laughed again, ruffling Ai's hair as he headed off to the changing rooms. Ai sighed as he followed him, resigning himself to being uncomfortably wet. He didn’t mind so much, not when Rin was the reason.

“How was your swim senpai?” Ai asked he matched his pace to Rin’s.   
  
“Rin, my name is Rin! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me senpai?” Rin huffed frustratedly.  
  
Ai gave a small smile. “A few more I think. Senpai.” Rin rolled his eyes and Ai grinned, his smile dropping from his face as Rin dropped his jammers. He averted his eyes quickly, blushing slightly. Yes they were both male and swimmers and they were used to it and they were dating anyway, but there was just something about it that always made Ai uncomfortable and gave him the feeling he had to look away.  
  
Rin rolled his eyes, but was hardly unsurprised, as he got under the shower and turned on the tap.  
  
“What’ve you been doing while I’ve been here Ai?” He asked conversationally, aiming to disrupt the waves of awkwardness the other guy was emitting right now. He was surprised when, if anything, they amplified.  
  
“Oh, errm, I, I went for a walk. For a bit. Round the school.” Ai squeaked.  
  
“You went for a bit of a walk around the school?” Rin clarified slowly.  
  
Ai blushed and nodded furiously.  
  
“Riiiight.” Rin decided just to leave this one. As much as he liked Nitori there was no denying he could be a bit weird sometimes. “Wait, I thought you went to the...”  
  
“What was that senpai?”  
  
“Ah, never mind.” Yeah, it was just better to leave it than to keep asking.

  



End file.
